


Blood For Blood

by thelonewolfwrites



Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Baahubali - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon verse, Gen, Gift Fic, Margazhi in Mahishmati, MiM - Freeform, for my little baby arps, happy holidays baby, im so bad at tags, okaybyenow, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonewolfwrites/pseuds/thelonewolfwrites
Summary: Kattappa's inner turmoil after he sees Sivagami Devi/Rajmata die.
Relationships: Kattappa/Sivagami (Baahubali)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9
Collections: Margazhi in Mahishmati 2019





	Blood For Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arpita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arpita/gifts).



> Prompt: Kattappa, Canon Era, After he sees Sivagami die (Please note that there's no romantic angle here).  
> Requested By: arpita  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> For Margazhi in Mahishmati, organised by avani.

  
_"Mama…amma jaagratha… "_

Baahu's last words fleeted in Kattappa’s ears as he stared at two arrows cut through the cruel air, striking Sivagami's back as she clutched the infant to her bosom. She fell into the water soon after a futile attempt at grabbing the flimsy boat. 

She lifted Mahendra above her head to keep him afloat. The future of Mahishmati rested in her palm, squiggling and squirming as his velvety shroud drenched.

He was the last beacon, his shackled mother's last hope. 

Her blood infused with the sapphire element of Mahishmati, en route to _Jeva Nadhi_ , determined to watch over her grandson. She would ensure that he succeeded in acquiring the infamous and burdensome throne. 

Kattappa had failed his _Rajmata_ , his _thalli_. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he hung his head in shame. The slave whose sole purpose was to serve the crown thundered to a dead end, batting his eyelids in a stupor. He could all but watch the soon-to-be lifeless body linger on the river's path. The river of life which always gives yet it was to take a life for its own, this day. 

_"Amma… jaagratha…"_

He had failed Baahu. He had failed Mahishmati. She was impregnated by a tyrant now and there was nothing he could do about it except watch with his hands tied by an invisible vice called ‘loyalty’.

Kattappa harked back to an incident when Baahu was a five-year-old, aggressively fighting the clutch of _Rajmata’s_ hold on his arm. The rebel troops of Mahishmati had rounded up the soldiers accompanying the royal party and they were compromised. He was bruised and bloody, defying the fleshy fetters of the enemy. 

The leader of the mutineers mocked Mahishmati’s steel and armour, the men who wield it and their acclaimed Queen, who stood as a captive with half her soldiers dead and the other half beaten to a bloody pulp. He was overzealous after capturing the nation’s finest folks. 

Rambling on about his group’s feat, the hubristic man took pride in assailing the highly trained soldiers of the country. He demanded the matriarch to bow yet she stood tall and unfaltering, armed with a steely look in her eyes. 

Resolutely, she met the enemy’s gaze with fire and cockily arched an eyebrow in his direction. The odds were about fifty to one and the Queen Regent did not fumble with her words. 

“You will regret your actions when you are kneeling at my feet to beg for your life.” _Rajmata_ spat at the rebel Chief. 

“Looks like you are in the mood for jesting, Sivagami. How do you think your man can best my fifty of mine? You are surrounded from all sides!” The leader’s booming laughter gashed through the clearing. 

“For vermin like you, I need only one warrior!” Sivagami spoke with a coldness that could freeze one’s heart with fear. 

“Kattappa!” She yelled.

He broke free of the men’s hold and tears every limb he could grasp onto. Like a wounded grizzly bear floundered free from a cage, he unleashed his wrath upon the rebels and wreaked havoc like he was supposed to.

Sivagami watched on with her smirk well in place but she held back a struggling young Baahu. His heart went out to his mama who fought the goons all by himself even when he was wounded. 

Alas, he dragged the sagging form of the chief, caking dirt on his cheeks and dropped him next to Rajmata’s feet. The leader bent his knees and prayed for mercy as she predicted. A full-blown cunning smile graced her lips, “You thought our strength lay in our steel, imbecile. But the real strength of our kingdom lies in men like Kattappa who are ever so loyal to the throne. Mahishmati steel is merely weapons wielded by brave men like him.” She scoffed.

The memory shuts off with the chopping of the leader’s head and Kattappa breathed back to the present. How was it that he was able to fend off fifty men to save her life back then and now he stood as a living corpse! He spat at his incompetent self as he replayed the incident countless times. This was one of the many times he had saved Rajmata’s life. 

Was he just a battered old man now, useless as his ageing years got the best of him?

The enemy was not a wayward terrorist but her blood and flesh. He stared at him in disbelief as the giant didn’t flinch even a little when he betrayed and wounded his mother. Bhallaladeva could rip out an infant’s throat with his teeth and that would not surprise Kattappa anymore. The man was despicable and now he wore a crown. He was irrefutably honor bound to protect him.

Ashamed as he had failed both the foster son and the mother in one fell swoop, his skin crawled as he thought of serving the crown. Kattappa had no backup plans, today. He was dumbfounded, gasping for breath as the pride of Mahishmati drifted to Jeva Nadhi, painting each droplet crimson. She aligned with the _River Goddess,_ making a bargain with _Mahadeva_ himself. 

Sivagami's redemption was as murky as the stormy skies above. Lightning struck across the black masses and thunder ensued, the future of Mahishmati seemed as bleak as the sky itself. 

Destiny will draw the reins, soon. 

The elderly Commander glanced at Bhallaladeva's vengeful stature. He returned his stare with a triumphant glow accompanied by a menacing smile.

_Your days are numbered, old man. No one can save Mahishmati from me now. She is all mine, at last. You still serve me. Bow, mongrel._

For a flitting second, his smirk said so much and Kattappa having observed the young man since his infancy, quivered with fear of the unknown. He stood perplexed and terrified. 

Only the blood of Amarendra Baahubali could save them now. Mahishmati will wait to draw breath until the true heir to the throne arrives. Kattappa was certain that Sivagami Devi had taken root in the _Jeva Nadhi_ guiding little Mahi to safety. _Rajmata_ would offer her life to the _parameshwara_ , beseeching a bargain if need be. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for MiM! Be kind.


End file.
